


Constellation

by nurd4lyfe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk is too good and pure for this world, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, and now with more cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurd4lyfe/pseuds/nurd4lyfe
Summary: This is going to be a collection of my Voltron one-shots!





	1. Loquacious

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic on here! I just want to apologize in advance for the Spanish because I am not a native Spanish speaker and therefore had to use Google translate.... :)

It had all started one day at dinner. Keith had sat down in his usual seat with his plate of food goo and was fully prepared to eat it when Lance plopped down next to him. He asked Lance what he was doing because Lance normally sat on the other side of the table. Lance had brushed it off, saying that his seat was broken; Keith went with it because there wasn’t much he could do to get the blue paladin to move. 

After they had finished eating, Lance glanced at him before quietly saying, “Creo que eres lindo”. (I think you’re cute.) Keith asked him what he had said and Lance had stuttered out that it meant the food was good. Keith didn’t question him further because he was tired and, yeah, the food goo was palatable. 

The next time Lance tossed another phrase at him was after a training session. They were walking back to their rooms in silence when suddenly, “Creo que estoy enamorado de ti” (I think I’m in love with you), slipped from Lance’s lips. And again, Keith asked him what he was saying and the other paladin replied with “I said you have stupid hair”. Keith had rolled his eyes and picked up his pace because he was sick of Lance making fun of his hair; there was nothing wrong with it.

And it didn’t stop there; no, it kept coming. The next thing Keith remembered Lance saying was “Tienes un buen fisico” (You have a nice physique) when Keith had taken off his shirt after a long session with the Gladiator; Lance had scoffed when Keith questioned him about what he was saying and told him that he needed to try harder against the Gladiator. And Keith, being who he was, couldn’t pass up the opportunity to show Lance that he could beat the robot (again, for the fifth time).

Another time was when Keith had come into the kitchen late at night after having taken a shower. He was still in his towel but he hadn’t thought that anyone else would be awake. He’d been wrong because there was Lance, sitting on the counter, eating some sugary goods they had been gifted. When the blue paladin had noticed him he had nearly choked on the candy in his mouth. 

Keith gave him a simple ‘hello’ before walking towards the refrigerator thing and grabbing a water. From behind him, he heard Lance say “Alguien me ayude, estoy enamorado” (Somebody help me, I’m in love). Keith’s hands clenched into fists as he turned to face the other paladin.

“What did you say now?” Keith had asked.

Lance’s eyes had widened comically. “I said that you should have put pants on. Seriously, you shouldn’t be walking around the castle in just your towel.” 

Keith had grumbled as he took his stupid little water pouch and left Lance to binge on the rest of the sweets.

Finally, one day about two weeks after it had all started, he decided to ask Pidge was Lance was saying. Out of all of the people on the castle-ship (other than Lance and definitely wasn't going to ask him), he figured they would know whatever language Lance was speaking. And, he got the perfect opportunity to ask them.

It was at dinner time again and everyone was laughing and having a good time. However, Keith couldn’t help but notice that Lance was staring at him very intently. Almost to a creepy extent. And then Lance mumbled dreamily,

“Quiero que seas mi novio.” (I want you to be my boyfriend.)

Keith would have asked what Lance had said but he got stopped by both Pidge and Hunk choking on their food goo. The two paladins looked at each other before looking at Lance, who seemed to have no idea that he’d even said anything. 

Lance snapped out of his daze when Hunk cleared his throat. He looked between his two friends and it seemed as though the realization that he’d said it out loud sunk in. However, no one said anything about it, just changed the subject and continued eating. Now that Pidge had heard, Keith was going to ask them what on earth the blue paladin had said.

Dinner was cleaned up and Keith made his way down to the green lions hangar. He knew Pidge would be down there because they had a knack for starting small projects then staying in their hangar for days on end working on it. 

He found the green paladin laying on the floor rolling a small ball back and forth. They looked up when they noticed him and frowned.

“I’m not telling you.” They said. 

“How did you know I was gonna ask you about it?” Keith asked, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. 

“Why else would you be down here?” Pidge questioned.

“Maybe I just wanted to see what you were working on.” Keith murmured. 

“Uh huh.” Pidge sat up and crossed their legs.

“Why won’t you tell me?” 

“Because it’s not my place to say.”

“Please, Pidge, if it’s just another insult then lay it on me. I’m used to it.” Keith declared. 

Pidge rolled their eyes and picked up their little ball. “If Lance asks, I didn't tell you." 

"Okay."

Pidge sighed. "Lance is hopelessly in love with you and he literally said that he wanted you to be his boyfriend. Do you not speak Spanish?”

Keith felt like his soul was ascending to the heavens. Lance… liked him? How? He had been insisting from day one that Keith was his rival. It didn’t make sense. 

“Now, if you don’t mind, I need to figure out how to make this ball into a storage system for the Princess.” Pidge said. 

“Wait.” Keith looked down at the green paladin, who had an eyebrow raised. “I need your help.”

-

The next time Lance accidentally let something slip, they were sitting in the training room watching an old Altean soap opera that they had found in a storage room. Despite the fact that neither of them understood what the people were saying, Keith was laughing so hard that his side was starting to hurt and Lance was laying on his back, wheezing. The blue paladin tossed his hands into the air and looked at Keith.

“What even is this show?” He asked.

Keith just kept cackling, letting the tablet slip from his hands and fall onto the floor. He hadn’t laughed that hard in… well, he hadn’t laughed that hard ever. It felt nice. 

After they had both calmed down slightly, Keith found Lance staring at him again. Keith shifted to face him before leaning forward a little, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

“What?” Keith asked.

“Te amo.” Lance whispered. (I love you.) His eyes then widened and he looked away; Keith noted a light blush on his cheeks. It was kinda cute.

“Yo también te amo.” Keith replied. (I love you too.) 

Keith flinched when Lance shot up. The blue paladin’s eyes were so wide they looked liked they would fall out of his head. 

“You- How- Wh- Wait-” Lance stuttered. “You could understand what I was saying the whole time?”

“No. Pidge taught me the basics a few weeks ago.” Keith said.

“Traitor.” Lance muttered. “But- Wait, did you mean it? Or were you just saying it to fuck with me. Because that’s a low blow, even for y-”

Keith cut Lance off by placing a hand on his mouth; he looked down at the tablet and swallowed. “I-i meant it.” 

Keith let his hand fall back down to his side, his face feeling hot. When he finally looked back up, a smile graced his face. He’d never seen Lance look that happy before.


	2. A Welcome Suprise

Hunk wiped his hands over the cloth sitting in his lap, trying to clean the grease off of his hands. He had spent nearly two hours in his lion’s hangar after Lance had locked him inside without explanation. He didn’t complain though, just got to work on a small contraption he had been putting off making. It was supposed to help prevent another virus in the castle, should someone ever replace the crystal again.

He looked up from the device when he heard the hangar door open. Lance walked in and immediately Hunk could tell that something was off with him. Hunk crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing as he watched his friend approach him.

“You okay?” Hunk asked.

Lance’s eyes widened. “Uh... yeah. Yep. Totally fine.”

“Okaaay….” Hunk stood up and tossed his cloth onto the floor next to the machine. 

“Can you, uh… come with me?” Lance asked.

“Sure.” Hunk replied, his caution seeping through in his voice.

He followed Lance out of the hangar, trying to figure out what was wrong with his friend. He had a feeling he was hiding something from him but he wasn’t sure. He just hoped that if he was, he’d tell him eventually. 

They turned the corner leading to the hall where everyone's rooms were and Lance turned to face him. 

“I’m gonna need you to close your eyes.” Lance said.

“I-I don’t know. If this is a jump scare prank again, I don’t want to be part of it. You remember last time you did one of these to me?” Hunk shuddered at the memory; back at the Garrison, Lance had loved pranking people and one time he had told Hunk to meet him at the cafeteria, with the promise of free pastries. It had ended with Hunk locking himself in his room for an entire day and Lance sitting outside apologizing profusely.

“It’s not a prank. I promise.” Lance said.

“Uh… I don't know man.” Hunk rubbed the back of his head.

“C’mon, buddy. Trust me on this one.” 

“Al-alright.” 

He placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder before closing his eyes. He let Lance lead him on, two things running through his head; one, Lance had lied and was actually going to scare him or two, one of the other paladins was going to scare him. He was really, really hoping it was neither option. 

He almost bumped into Lance when he suddenly stopped. He was then maneuvered so that he was facing a different direction before he heard Lance walk away.

“Lance? Where are you going?” Hunk asked.

There was some shuffling from somewhere in front of him and he frowned, having to put a ridiculously large amount of effort into keeping his eyes closed. He played with hem of his vest, his nervousness getting the better of him. This could end horribly for anyone involved.

“Okay! You can open your eyes!” Lance called.

Hunk had opened them before the blue paladin could even finish his sentence. His eyes were wide as he took in the dining room. Banners, lights, and streamers had been hung up around the room and a large cake-ish thing was on the table. A huge smile spread across Hunk’s face as he turned to look at his friends; he couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the hats they were wearing. They reminded him of mushrooms. 

“Happy birthday!” Pidge said, walking up to him with a hat in their hands.

“I-” He honestly had no words. “Thank you.”

He took the hat from Pidge and placed it on his head. It felt odd and kinda squishy but he didn’t take it off. The joy he was feeling far outranked the strangeness of the hat. 

“Where did you guys even get this stuff?” He asked.

“We found a small shop on the last planet we were on and bought anything that looked like it would work.” Lance said. “Including these.”

Hunk startled when a loud bang rang through the room, followed by tons of confetti falling down around them. He let out a noise of amazement, the smile on his face growing. 

“This is incredible.” He mumbled as he picked up a small handful of the confetti; it was pearlescent and there were so many colors. “Thank you, so much.”

“It was Lance and Pidge’s idea. We just helped set everything up.” Keith said.

“Allura, Coran and Shiro made the cake...thing.” Lance added.

“I think it looks wonderful.” Allura declared.

“Uh… we’ll go with that.” Shiro said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I say, as long as it tastes good, it doesn’t matter what it looks like.” Hunk said as he walked towards the table. “And there’s only one way to know if it tastes good or not.” 

Hunk leaned forward, letting his face fall into the cake. There was a collective gasp from behind him, followed by everyone protesting through their laughter. He lifted his face and wiped the icing off of his eyes before licking his lips.

“Mmm… It’s perfect.” He said.

The laughter picked up and Hunk couldn’t help but join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy very belated birthday to Hunk! 
> 
> I'm taking requests for stories over on my tumblr- https://justaplaceforfanfics.tumblr.com/ Like it says in my description, if you want to send in a request, please read my about first! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been entirely too long since I've posted something on this and I'm so sorry about that! Writer's block is a bitch... Anyway, I wrote this last night because I wanted to cuddle with someone and couldn't sleep.... so I hope that you enjoy this!

Kolivan stirred slightly at the sound of his door opening. His eyes remained shut and he listened for any indication of who had entered his room as he slowly inched his hand towards his blade; he was almost certain he wouldn't need it, but it was a habit that he hadn’t been able to break. One of his ears twitched at the sound of slipper clad feet shuffling across the floor and almost instantly his hand to fell away from his knife. The shuffling grew closer until the intruder came to a stop.

"Kolivan..." A quiet voice called. "Are you awake?" 

Kolivan slowly rolled onto his side and peered at the person standing by his bed. Deep blue eyes stared back at him as nimble tan fingers wrung together. 

"Did I wake you up?" Lance asked, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Kolivan hummed slightly, noting Lance's worried expression. "But it's alright. As you know, I'm a light sleeper."

"Are you sure it's okay? I can go..." Lance turned toward the door, his hands twisting together in a way that looked painful.

Kolivan reached out and gently grasped Lance's wrist. The paladin turned back to him, his eyes wide with nervousness. 

"Come lay with me." Kolivan prompted to which Lance let out a small sigh.

"Are you su-" 

"I would not suggest it if I did not intend to uphold my offer." 

Kolivan watched as Lance nodded before shifting closer; Kolivan, in turn, scooted farther back on his bed until his back connected with the wall, allowing Lance as much space as he could give. The blue paladin climbed up, the mattress dipping slightly under his weight. He moved closer until he was right next to Kolivan before carefully laying down. 

Kolivan gently wrapped his arms around Lance and held him close; the human was so much smaller than him and felt as though he needed to cover him completely and keep him safe. Lance rested his forehead against his chest and let his fingers slowly run through the fur there. Kolivan closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose against the top of Lance's head; a quiet purr began to rumble in his chest at the feeling of the paladin's fingers brushing against him.

"Do you wish to talk about what brought you here tonight?" Kolivan asked after a moment, his voice becoming heavier as his body prepared for sleep.  
Lance pressed his face into his chest and let out a shaky breath. "Maybe in the morning." He mumbled.

"If you so wish." Kolivan replied, shifting so that Lance was even closer to him. "Goodnight."

"Night." Lance whispered.

It was only a matter of moments before Kolivan could feel Lance's breath ghosting across his skin in even intervals; he lightly danced his fingertips across Lance’s back. His own eyes grew heavy and he gladly let them fall shut, drifting to sleep with the sound of Lance's heart beat quiet in his ears.


	4. Healing Pod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both this chapter and Cuddles are going to become parts of a bigger story at some point (whenever I get around to writing it). However, until then, I will continue to just write little snippets of Lance and Kolivan's relationship :P   
> I hope you enjoy this and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

Kolivan stared down at the blood tainted water swirling around the drain; he blindly waved one hand in front of the soap dispenser, collecting the liquid with his other. He then brought his hand closer to himself and looked down at the orange substance as it gradually slipped out from between his fingers; he really couldn’t find the energy to actually clean himself. 

His head slowly lifted when the shower door opened, allowing the person on the other side to step in. Kolivan stared down at Lance and blinked a few times; he hadn't even heard him enter the bathroom. 

"You don't look so good." Lance mumbled, his eyes on the large slash the rested on Kolivan's chest; the fur around it was matted slightly from the anticoagulant they had used to stop the bleeding.

Kolivan didn't reply, instead watching as Lance activated the soap dispenser. The blue paladin then separated the soap onto both of his hands before carefully rubbing it into the fur around the cut; Kolivan let out a hiss when some of the suds ran into the wound anyway.

"Once I get you clean I'm taking you to a healing pod, alright?"

Kolivan shook his head. "I don't need it."

"I hate to be blunt, but you look like shit." Lance replied, moving his hands up to Kolivan's shoulders; he began to massage the floral scented soap in Kolivan's sore muscles, watching him as he waited for a reply.

"I'm just tired." Kolivan finally said, moving to rest his head on top of Lance’s; however, Lance avoided him, pulling his head back so that he could see into Kolivan’s eyes. 

"'Just tired' my ass." Lance said with a roll of his eyes. He gently poked Kolivan’s shoulder. "You're going into the damn pod."

"I'll be fine." Kolivan responded; Lance's hands stilled on his shoulders and his head dropped, causing Kolivan to frown. "I have bandages in my room. I'll just patch myself up."

Lance's hands suddenly tightened their grip where they rested. Kolivan's brows furrowed when he noticed that the blue paladin was shaking slightly.

"Lance? Are you alr-"

"No! I'm not alright!" Lance snapped, his head jerking up, his tear filled eyes staring straight into Kolivan's. "You could have died! So, no, I'm not... alright."

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to worry you." Kolivan whispered, a hand coming up to rest on Lance's cheek; Lance leaned into his palm, his eyes closing.

"Well it's hard not worry about you when you're jumping in front of me and getting hurt." Lance muttered, his eyes opening a crack.

Kolivan leaned down and rested his forehead against Lance's, letting out a small hum as Lance's fingers started kneading his muscles again. 

"Will you please go in the healing pod so I can stop worrying about you?" 

"Perhaps...." Kolivan mumbled, a small, playful smile on his lips.

Lance seemed to take notice of this. "Is there anything I can do to persuade you?" His voice lowered to a sultry tone.

"A kiss would be a good start. Maybe more once I get healed."

"I think I manage that." Lance replied before gently pressing his lips to Kolivan’s.


End file.
